Vegetto: Fused Warrior hiatus
by hexlermino
Summary: in the battle against Majin Buu, gohan, one of the strongest warriors in the universe, is absorbed by Majin Buu and leaves his father and vegeta, his father's rival, to stop Majin Buu and In desperation goku and vegeta use the potara earrings to fuse with each other, creating vegetto, however what will the aftermath of this split second descision be? [on hiatus]
1. chapter 1: fused forever

Chapter 1: fused forever

Vegeta and Goku(Kakarotto) both put on one of the potara earrings and there bodies flew together both knowing that they were about to be seperate no more, and once there bodies hit each other a ball of godly white burning light surrounded them and when the light went neither stood there, but instead it was one with a pure orange t-shirt underneath a pure blue gi with thick, leather,pure white gloves and boots, about as tall as goku and with the black hair of vegeta with two medium sized bangs on the widow's peak and a face which was a cross between the faces of Vegeta and Goku as well as having a power level stronger than Majin Buu in his base form.

"Hey you pink blob!, I stand here as the fusion between two of the strongest warriors in the universe, as the one strong enough to kill you in one attack, as a god among saiyans, I AM VEGETTO!" roared the now self named fusion warrior in arrogance towards the powerful Majin Buu.

"Oh really?, well i would like to see you try, Vegetto!" mocked the tall pink humanoid demon

"All right then!, FINAL KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" shouted the powerful Vegetto at the annoying Majin Buu before using instant transmission to get close and fire his signature attack.

"Well well well, looks like your 'powerful' attack missed me and was completely useless, huh Vegetto" mockingly replied the weaker pink being.

"Shut up before i crush you to a pink paste under my boot!, YOU ANNOYING AND PATHETIC PINK BLOB!" shouted Vegetto in a booming rage at the pink humanoid.

"Then do it already!, arrogant fool!" said Majin Buu, pushing Vegetto's button to provoke a reaction out of him.

"That is it Buu!, I think it is time I bust out the super saiyajin form to BEAT YOUR ASS INTO OBLIVION YOU PINK DEMON!" roared Vegetto as he was about to turn super saiyajin.

Then suddenly Vegetto started to scream to the heavens, and his white aura of ki swirled and danced around him as he powered up against Majin Buu and then his screams got progressively louder and louder each time his power rose, until his screams got louder one final time and his ruffling t-shirt, gi and hair started to ruffle more and his aura burst out even further and turned a powerful, glorious and divine shade of gold, and his hair and eyebrows turned a metallic shade of yellow and finally his eyes turned from pitch black to an emerald-like shade of green and with all of that his power level rose to that of a kai in there prime and his screaming ceased, he was now SUPER VEGETTO.


	2. Chapter 2: Super Vegetto

Chapter 2: Super Vegetto

So im happy that my story, poorly formatted, surprisingly short and overall mediocre story got a follow and a fav in just three days, so this should be better, hopefully anyways i hope you like it.

"What?, Cant speak to beings much more powerful than you Buu?" said Vegetto in pride and disgust at the pathetic pink weakling standing before him, this weakling should be honored.

"I-i-im-poss-ible, there's no way that your this powerful!" shouted and shivered Majin Buu in fright at the sight of super Vegetto.

"Ooohhh!, but, i, am, so, much, more, POWERFUL!" condescendly said the cocky fused super saiyan shouting the last part with a malicious smirk and a killer look.

"P-pl-please, h-ha-have, m-me-mer-cy, o-on, m-me" quietly said the pink demon who's throat was currently being gripped by a merciless Vegetto.

"NO!" shouted Vegetto to the heavens at the one who he was strangling in reply to the pink demon's pathetically quiet plead for undeserved mercy.

"AAAAHHHHH!" was the sound the now weak majin made when after Vegetto let go of his throat he hit the ground, barely able to fight against the weak gravity of earth.

"So before i kill you i want you to tell king yamma that i 'want Majin Buu to be reincarnated as a human with a pure heart that has the potential to be just as strong as his previous incarnation and to be born into a peaceful village', and now KAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEE HAAAAAA!" said the now calm and serious Vegetto, demanding that Majin Buu do what he says.

"Now to get to Dende" said the now powered down warrior, searching for his still living namekian friend.

The fused warrior used instant transmission to appear in front of Hercule and Dende on Dende's lookout back in his powered down, black haired and black eyed form.

"Huh?, who are you?" said the confused guardian of earth and creator of the current dragon balls of earth, Dende to the recently born warrior that bore a resemblance to both his friend, Goku and his friend's rival, Vegeta.

"I am Vegetto, the fusion between Kakarotto( keep in mind I don't normally use the names from the manga ) and Vegeta and i have come to ask that you allow me to use the dragon balls early to revive all those who were killed directly or indirectly by Majin Buu" politely said Vegetto without any bit of arrogance in his voice.

"Sure, and nice to meet you Vegetto" said the young namekian, agreeing to the fused warrior's proposal.

I hope you guys like this chapter, i liked writing it so i will probably start writing chapter 3 in a week or so, see you guys soon.

so now I have decided to have a poll made to answer a question that will become important next chapter and you can go to my profile to vote.


End file.
